


Cake

by neyllah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cake, Like, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate Watches, Soulmates AU, Stag Party, big cake, mentioned AoKise, some dancing, the watches fall off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyllah/pseuds/neyllah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi never expected to meet his soulmate this way, not that he was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Akashi was not really up for loud, uncivilized parties, but he did make an exception when it came to his closest friends. It was already late at night, and instead of spending it in his own, private office at home, he was currently at Aomine’s place for the surprise stag party that they held for him, three nights prior the big day. Loud music blasted from the huge ass speakers that one of the males in the party brought. Akashi bothered not knowing every detail. All that mattered was that he contributed a great deal of money to fund everything. When Imayoshi Shoichi from Aomine’s high school bravely asked him a week before to contribute, he quickly signed a check and the amount was pretty gallant it made Imayoshi cry out “Now we can definitely afford those!”

 Whatever those are was beyond Akashi. He was attending the party nonetheless, and his money might as well make sure it was not going to buy a sucky one.

“Cheers to our big man right here!” One of the men exclaimed, and Akashi was sure it was one of the cops Aomine worked with. His words slurred a bit, an effect for the relentless consumption of alcohol everyone engaged at. Akashi was grateful for having to attend countless parties that required liquor, else he would already be as wild as the rest. “Why don’t you give us a little speech, eh? Come on up, lover boy!”

There were whistles and clapping that followed. When Aomine uncharacteristically shied away with a shake of his head, one of the men pushed him off the couch, making him curse out loud. Laughter echoed on the four walls of the room, and it almost overpowered the music playing in the background. Despite the ungraceful fall, the smile on Aomine’s face was wide as ever and he stood up with his hands up in the air in a form of surrender.

“Alright, alright! I’ll do a little speech for you all,” he round-pointed at everyone. “even if I don’t know what the fuck to say. What are you supposed to say in this kind of shit?”

“How about you tell us how you met Kise.” Surprisingly, it was Midorima who spoke. Akashi quirked a brow and looked at Midorima who was seated just beside him. A bottle of beer was secured in his hold, and he took a sip right after talking. He was far from being wasted, but Akashi could tell that the alcohol had kicked in. He could say the same for himself.

There were howls of agreement, and then there was chanting. More questions were thrown but Aomine ignored them in favor of responding to Midorima’s suggestion first.

“You already know that!”

“Well tell us again.” Midorima replied coolly and the others nodded their heads, urging Aomine to just shut the hell up and tell his story. Anything can be entertaining when Aomine narrated it.

“Fine, fine.” Aomine rolled his eyes and plopped back on his seat, taking a beer from the bucket on the table. Sakurai popped it open for him, and he took a drink before proceeding with his story telling.

It was a story, just like what Aomine said, that every single man in the room already knew. Akashi himself had heard about it countless of times despite not being close to Aomine just as much as he was with Midorima. Aomine often cowered before him, although he would compliment the man for his bravery. He did not fail to whine and complain to Akashi whenever they met, and occasionally he would tell Akashi to loosen up. ‘ _You wouldn’t want your soulmate to be afraid of you at first sight.’_ Aomine would say, but Akashi thought he really did not care. To be clearer, with regards to soulmates, Akashi did not think it a big of a deal.

He rarely, if not at all, checked the ticking numbers on his wrist. There were days when Akashi would forget they even existed until someone brought it up. His soulmate watch was hidden underneath the strap of a real watch that told the actual time, and he found it more helpful than the one under his wrist. Besides, if it were time to meet his soulmate, the watch would let out a screeching sound and fall off. He would know, one way or another. There was no reason to constantly check it.

“Ryouta was like, the most fucking rightest thing to ever happen. You get what I mean?” Aomine already strayed from telling their first meeting to telling his admiration and gratefulness to meet his husband-to-be. “I thought I’d die alone, you know, and then he came and he was like, so pretty and so, you know. It’s just, I’m like, what did I do to deserve this you know? And now, NOW, I’m getting married! Me? Getting married?”

“Yeah. Who would’ve thought?” It was Midorima who spoke again, and he said it with a roll of his eyes. Aomine reacted of course, but all of this was just playful banter and Akashi found himself smiling and joining in as well. 

“Ryouta is too beautiful for you, Daiki. Are you sure your watches were not just broken?” He chided with a grin on his face.

“Oi!” Aomine yelled, but when Akashi raised a brow challengingly Aomine sputtered and settled with cursing under his breath. Although Akashi was sure he heard Aomine say, “God forbid.” while looking at his now empty wrist.

Another round of laughter commenced, and another one of Aomine’s co-policeman initiated a toast. Everyone lifted their own bottles and clinked it with those that were near enough without them having to lift up from their seats. Akashi held his against Midorima and a few others whose names he still did not know. It was the first time Akashi saw them anyway, and he was quite sure he was not going to see them again sometime in the near future.

The chatters ceased when Imayoshi excitedly stood up from his seat with his phone in hand. “Alright guys!” He exclaimed, eyes glimmering. The men were all looking at him in question and when he was sure that he got everyone’s attention, Imayoshi continued. “It’s time for the _real_ fun to start because… THE STRIPPERS ARE HERE!”

As if on cue, the door burst of Aomine’s apartment burst open and along with the bunch of busty girls were cross dressed boys in tight, pink bridesmaid outfits. The cheers and wailing grew louder to unspeakable levels, and the music was suddenly changed to something that sounded mischievously alluring.

Akashi’s vision was suddenly monopolized by the sight of strippers grinding on men’s laps, and soon enough he had one of his own. A guy in a pink dress was kneeling down in front of him, hands on his knees as the guy grinded his hips sexily on the floor. There were whistles and more cheering. Akashi glanced at Midorima and it was amusing to see that for once, his friend was being honest with himself. Midorima already had his hands holding the stripper’s hips as the girl gave him a lap dance.

The fun was momentarily cut off when all the strippers gathered in the middle to assist one of their girls in pushing a humongous cake at the middle of Aomine’s living room. The music once again changed. Cue in Adam Lambert’s Fever, and the other strippers surrounding the cake began dancing in sync. The movements were still sexy, but it was all the more amusing to watch. Every one of Aomine’s friends, including Akashi , could just mark this party as one of the best stag parties ever.

When the gigantic cake suddenly was halved and pulled open as the words of the song came in, all the guys just lost it, because right in the middle was probably the sexiest, fucking bride— fake male stripper bride— all of them had ever seen.

His back was turned against them and his hips swayed seductively. His lithe hands travelled from his knees and then up to his thighs before the back of his hands brushed up against his own figure. There still was a veil resting on his head and covering his face, but Akashi easily noticed the blue hair underneath. White, laced stockings decorated his smooth legs, and his figure was hugged by the white corset dress that fell right under the curve of his ass.

Akashi was tempted to kneel down the floor and have a peek, but he was not the type to stoop low and desperate. Girls and boys alike would willingly strip for someone as rich and good-looking as him. He never needed to rely on cheap moves. 

The second verse of the song played, and the bride male stripper turned around, white high heels clicking against the floor. At this point, everyone including Akashi was floored. If the stripper’s back was already so alluring, his front side was a hundred times better. Underneath the veil they could all make out his features, and Akashi swore that those blue eyes peering up from long, long lashes could qualify as one of the greatest wonders of the world.

His breath hitched when those eyes met his own mismatched pair. His heart stopped when loud, beeping noises were distinctly heard despite the music. He saw something drop on the floor, coming from the bride stripper’s wrist, and he felt something small hit his shoe. For once in his life, Akashi felt fear, because he sure as hell was afraid to look at whatever it was that fell. Not that there was a need to, because somehow, he had an idea and Akashi’s ideas and assumptions were, most of the time, so damn true. 

He looked down anyway and there, lying beside his left foot, was his soulmate watch that displayed four bright zeroes. The beeping already ceased, he was at least thankful for that. Seeing his watch lay dead on the floor brought some sense to him. When Akashi lifted his head, he saw the bride stripper looking back at him with his own lifeless soulmate watch in his palm. His glossed lips were parted, and Akashi supposed that he was trying to form coherent expressions of surprise but utterly failing to do so. He decided to move first by stepping forward, leaving his watch on the floor, and he stopped right in front of the still shocked stripper who backed a step away. 

“Shit.” Aomine tried to whisper, but it came louder than intended to. Akashi would have kicked the groom's balls if it were not for the more important person standing in front of him. 

Everyone’s eyes were on them both, wide and just as shocked as they were. Akashi pulled the stripper’s wrist hastily, keeping in mind to be gentle with his grip, to take a second look at the watch on the stripper’s palm. Just like his, it showed four zeroes in bright numbers, but the light was beginning to fade away as the seconds passed by.

Akashi lifted the veil over the stripper’s head, once again surprising the other, and Akashi had to hold back from touching the stripper’s face then and there. He stared at the stripper— _his soulmate_ —for a while longer before quickly removing his own, grey blazer, leaving him with just his black V-neck top. Akashi put the blazer around his soulmate’s shoulders, covering the exposed skin of his upper body. When Akashi looked down, he figured that more skin was being exposed from the torso below, and so he quickly removed his blazer off his soulmate’s shoulder and quickly tied it around the slim waist instead, making sure that the garment covered his backside.

“Um,” his soulmate said and he looked up at Akashi as if he was seeking permission to speak.

“Don’t say anything.” Akashi quickly answered, not minding if he happen to bite it out as an order, and without warning he hoisted the petite man over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of rice. Akashi ignored the surprised gasps and other surprised reactions from the rest of the people in the room who, as of now, were of little value to Akashi. All that mattered was the stripper bride he was carrying, and getting him away from other men’s eyes topped his priority.

He opened the door and made it out with a problem. His soulmate was still in the process of taking all this in and it helped in keeping him unmoving. The calmness did not last for long, because right after stepping in the elevator, Akashi felt hands patting his back, obviously trying to get his attention.

“Excuse me sir,” The voice was soft, small, and very polite. “You can put me down now.”

Akashi blinked and gave it a few seconds of thought before he heeded the request. There was a relieved expression on the smaller male’s face.

“What’s your name?” Akashi asked, and his soulmate glanced up at him briefly before looking away. The red that tainted his cheeks did not go past Akashi’s eyes but he chose not to comment on it.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Tetsuya it is.” Akashi declared, but the male, Kuroko Tetsuya, did not look impressed.

“That’s kind of rude.” Kuroko muttered. The comment made Akashi turn his head, only to be met straightly by the sky blue eyes he had been admiring back at Aomine’s home.

“Come again?” He said, blinking, and Kuroko had no problem in repeating his exact words with the same inflection.

“That’s kind of rude.” Kuroko looked away and huffed. “We just met, and now you’re calling me by my first name. I don’t even know yours.”

“It’s Akashi Seijurou.” Akashi stated. He would have snapped at Kuroko already for having the guts to talk back, but he felt uncompelled. Strangely, he did not mind at all. “We may have just met, but I know you’re a stripper.”

When he looked back at Kuroko again, he was not disappointed to see the red on Kuroko’s cheek intensify. Akashi was certain it was because of embarrassment and irritation with what he had just said.

“It’s just for tonight!” Kuroko exclaimed, although his voice did not really raise that much. His face was also just blank that if Akashi did not great observation skills, he would have failed to notice the slightest twitch on Kuroko’s facial muscles, which were the only giveaways to reveal what was behind the neutral façade. “I’m not a stripper, _Akashi-san_. I’m not— oh dear.” 

Kuroko’s shoulders slumped down and Akashi noted the defeated look on Kuroko’s face. He decided not to say anything, because it seemed like Kuroko was not done talking yet. 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko muttered after a while, and it was definitely not what Akashi expected to hear next. 

“For what?”

“For meeting me like this.”

He should not feel bad, but he did anyway. How could he not when the stripper— no, _his soulmate_ was looking at him directly in the eye with the sincerest apologetic (and not to mention adorably red) face he had ever seen. Sensing that he was about to lose his composure, Akashi looked away and hid his inner turmoil by clearing his throat. 

The elevator ride could not have been any slower, but finally after all those brutal minutes they reached the ground floor. Immediately, his hand took hold once again of Kuroko’s wrist and he gently led the smaller male outside. His mismatched eyes scanned the area warily for other men who might dare lay their sight on his soulmate for an unnecessary second longer. It was not until they reached Akashi’s car that he broke the silence they shared. 

“Get in.” He said, voice low. Again, he did not mean to sound so commanding but it seemed that he already developed a fixed way of speaking to other people that was not his dead mother. 

To his irritation, Kuroko stepped back and met his gaze. 

“No.”

Akashi’s eye twitched. He pulled the passenger seat open and insisted. 

“Get in.” His voice was firmer, but Kuroko shook his head, still refusing to go inside Akashi’s car. 

“No.” 

The defiance may have amused Akashi it were another time, but as of that moment he could not find it refreshing at all. Especially when he could not understand why, for all the beauty and obvious amount of money his luxurious car cost, a fake-bride male stripper that was his soulmate was adamant on not getting in. 

“I apologize, Akashi-san. You may be my soulmate but you are still a stranger and I don’t know you.” 

So he was still playing the ‘stranger’ game? And to think that if their watches had not fallen Kuroko would have danced on Akashi’s lap without second thoughts. Or Aomine’s lap because he was the point of the party. Now _that_ was a much more infuriating thought. 

Akashi slammed his car’s door closed then crossed his arms. It was going to be a hard time to take the image of Kuroko and Aomine off his head.

“You know that I am the groom’s friend and I know that you are a stripper.”

The pink on Kuroko’s cheeks had not died down yet, but another wave of redness creeped on his face after hearing Akashi’s words. 

“I told you,” Kuroko breathed through his nose in an attempt to keep his calm. “I am _not_ a stripper.” 

Akashi scoffed.

“It’s hardly convincing considering you are in that skimpy, _slutty,_ bridal lingerie.” He pointed out and he let his eyes freely roam Kuroko’s form, much to his pleasure and the other’s discomfort. Kuroko’s fists clenched to his sides.

“I believe you have no right to judge others considering you don’t know the whole story.” 

“And what’s the whole story?” He asked, quirking a brow. 

“I would tell you but I’m afraid you are too close-minded to understand so I think I rather not.” Kuroko responded coldly. Akashi watched in surprise as his blazer was untied and removed from Kuroko’s hips, thus exposing his creamy thighs again. He would have indulged staring them if Kuroko had not shoved his blazer on his face with a tiny fake smile. “Thank you very much for this, but I suppose I don’t really need it.” 

“What?!” Akashi stumbled a step back. When he was able to remove his clothing from his face, he saw Kuroko already walking away with his white stilettos clicking on the ground. “What do you think are you doing?” 

“Well you see, since I’m a _stripper_ , I figured I don’t really mind my _slutty_ outfit as it is. After all, exposing skin is what I’m being paid for.” Kuroko glanced at him over his shoulder with a glare before continuing to walk straight ahead, ignoring the goosebumps that crawled on his skin from cold. “It’s unfortunate though, that you wouldn’t be able to enjoy my world-class lap dances. Well, you’re not the groom anyway so—“

Kuroko was too busy trying to be smug that he did not hear Akashi’s approaching footsteps so one can only imagine his surprise when he felt a tight grip on his arm and was pulled with an almost painful enough force. 

“You’re going back?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“To do my _slutty stripper_ duties, remember?”

Akashi’s grip on Kuroko tightened, and it was at that point when he realized two things.

One: their faces were so close, and Akashi could see his own damned reflection on Kuroko’s eyes. Despite the seemingly perpetual stoic face his soulmate had, with their proximity, he was able to notice the tiniest details. Kuroko’s eyes were glossy with the tears that had pooled on its corners only waiting to be shed probably after Akashi was out of his sight should his walkout be a success. His lips, pink and shiny from the light touch of lip balm, quivered. His breathing was rapid, both from fury and embarrassment, and maybe for other frustrating reasons that Akashi undoubtedly caused.

Akashi breathed in, and he was able to take a whiff of the faint smell of alcohol on Kuroko. Either Kuroko drank before the party, or the smell just clung to him after Akashi hoisted him over his shoulders.

Two: that he had fallen in love with Kuroko at first sight. It became clear that most of the anger he felt was from the thought of having other men see his soulmate in a sexy, revealing, bridal outfit, almost naked (not to mention, Aomine almost receiving a lap dance from him), and not because of Kuroko’s rebellious feat.

His hand loosened and he did not fail to see the relief that washed over Kuroko’s guarded face. The effort that Kuroko exerted on putting on an apathetic façade was slowly wearing thin. 

“I’m sorry.” Akashi muttered. The sudden apology caught Kuroko by surprise but he chose not to say anything and instead, let Akashi drape his blazer over his cold shoulders for the second time. “I’m sorry for saying all those that I’ve said. Please get in the car.” 

“No.” 

Akashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took a deep breath in before he spoke again. 

“I want to hear the whole story.” He said, and Kuroko stared at him with wide eyes as if he did not believe what he just heard. 

Akashi could not tell how much longer Kuroko looked at him with uncertainty before he heard a sigh of defeat, which cued his victory. Kuroko lowered his gaze, hands pulling on Akashi’s blazer around him until his whole upper body was safe from the cold. 

“I’m low on this month’s rent.” Kuroko let out a tiny, resigned smile as he looked up at Akashi through his long lashes. “That’s the whole story.” 

Akashi blinked. _That’s it?_ He thought, but he supposed there was more. Because Kuroko’s eyes, wide and clear as the summer skies contained something promising, something _more_ , something unexpected and memorable just like their unlikely meeting. Those were the eyes he knew he would never tire of seeing first thing in the morning, and the last thing before going to bed at night.

Akashi wanted to know Kuroko Tetsuya’s whole story so far, and be included in it starting from that point. 

“Get in the car.” He said, this time with a gentler voice and a smile on both of their faces. For a moment, he saw a glint of playfulness in Kuroko’s eyes but before his soulmate could say another word, he beat him to it. “I’ll take you home.”

It surely was an unexpected way of meeting his soulmate, but Akashi supposed, save for the presence of the other men in Aomine’s stag party, he would not have it any other way.

Although he did make a mental note to gouge out the eyes of every single man who had seen his Tetsuya’s swaying hips.

**Author's Note:**

> I was eating cake then lo and behold.  
> Apologies for the rushed ending.  
> Cake is life.


End file.
